Gold
"Gold" is a song by Welsh singer-songwriter MARINA off of her third studio album, Froot. The song was released as the second promotional single for the album and was the sixth and final Froot of the Month. The Froot was an Orange on both promotional material and Vinyl where it shares the 'Froot' with "Forget". Background and composition Diamandis wrote "Gold" in a countryside hotel in Magdeburg, Germany, while on a day off from touring with Coldplay. The song was written out of frustration."Track by track of Froot - Marina And The Diamonds." YouTube. 26 March 2015. Retrieved 23 April 2015. Marina was touring in Germany in September 2012.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mylo_Xyloto_Tour Marina tweeted out "Girls just wanna have fund$"https://twitter.com/MarinaDiamandis/status/278338167323635712 In December 2012 the exact line she used in the "lyrics" on her website, speculated to be an ode to Cindy Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" rather than demo lyrics. Marina also released merch with the line in 2013.https://www.instagram.com/p/cJ7VS3pPo0/ Diamandis expressed the songs moral is to not 'sell-out' your own identity to capitalism, regardless of the monetary benefits. Diamandis stated in an interview with "We Need to Talk" that the industry pushed an image of pop-stardom on her with album "Electra Heart " and spoke of how frustrating working with a large team of pop hit writers could be when they were pushing Diamandis toward a certain sound that would be appealing for a mass demographic. "Froot" was written entirely by Marina Diamandis and produced by David Kosten. Fanpack Orange-cocktail.gif Orange.jpg FROOTgold.jpg LyricsGOLD.jpg Orange-transparent.png FROOT-transparent-gold.png Images Gold artwork.jpg 8-15-14 Charlotte Rutherford 002.jpg|Original 8-15-14 Charlotte Rutherford 001.jpg Lyrics You've got it in the palm of your hands It's slipping through your fingers like sand 'Cause they don't understand who you are Doesn't matter long as I am your star, star Yeah I know that I need the gold But what I love can't be bought or sold Don't think I want what I used to want Don't think I need what I used to need Don't think I want what I used to want Don't think I see what I used to see I've been waiting, waiting for the penny to drop I've been working, working to get back what I lost But whatever happens I'll be okay 'Cause fortune's running out of my veins You can't take away the Midas' touch So you better make a way for a Greek gold rush Don't think I want what I used to want Don't think I need what I used to need Don't think I want what I used to want Don't think I see what I used to see In El Dorado your gold To Colorado can't be bought or sold Now there's no moral to this story But I can hear my freedom calling me, calling me I don't care that everybody knows I'm a million dollars in the hole I don't care that everybody knows Baby I don't even want your gold From El Dorado, your gold To Colorado can't be bought or sold Gold Rush Gold Rush Free, I am free |content = 1 You've got it in the palm of your hands It's slipping through your fingers like sand 'Cause they don't understand who you are Doesn't matter long as I am your star, star Pre-chorus Yeah I know that I need the gold But what I love can't be bought or sold Chorus Don't think I want what I used to want Don't think I need what I used to need Don't think I want what I used to want Don't think I see what I used to see 2 I've been waiting, waiting for the penny to drop I've been working, working to get back what I lost But whatever happens I'll be okay 'Cause fortune's running out of my veins Pre-chorus You can't take away the Midas' touch So you better make a way for a Greek gold rush Chorus Don't think I want what I used to want Don't think I need what I used to need Don't think I want what I used to want Don't think I see what I used to see In El Dorado your gold To Colorado can't be bought or sold 8 Now there's no moral to this story But I can hear my freedom calling me, calling me Chorus I don't care that everybody knows I'm a million dollars in the hole I don't care that everybody knows Baby I don't even want your gold From El Dorado, your gold To Colorado can't be bought or sold Outro Gold Rush Gold Rush Free, I am free }} References Category:Songs Category:Froot Category:2015 Category:Froots of the Month Category:Promotional singles Category:Froot Singles Category:Singles